


Laurens' Enthusiastic Love Letter to Hamilton

by PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Some Fluff, gallons of gay, some sad, the missing letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August 20, 1782</p><p>My dearest Alexander;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laurens' Enthusiastic Love Letter to Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lafbaeyette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/gifts).



August 20, 1782

My dearest Alexander;

I hope this letter finds you in good heath. I know it has been far too long since I have been able to write you back, but being in the forefronts of battle makes correspondence of any sort, especially personal, incredibly difficult to complete. 

As the days continue to pass, I cannot help but surrender to the feeling of foreboding that has begun to wash over me. When in the course of war, though, one cannot keep the feeling from looming, so I suppose there is not much that we can do. I have told my men simply to keep their heads up, and keep their eyes open for any sort of danger that may rear its ugly head to us in the coming days. We have been successful in our endeavors thus far, and I can say with some certainty that South Carolina is well on its way to victory. 

Of course, that is not the point of this letter. 

It is the least that I could do to write to you, to say the things I was never able to say to your face. Alexander, my boy, you are my earth and my sky, my sun and my moon and all of my stars. Alexander, my world. I was never truly given the opportunity to say this to you when we were together, and I regret that. I write this with hope that soon I can say this to you in person, but there are never any guarantees in life. 

Everything that I have been wanting to say for so long has been bottled, and I can waste no more time, dearest Alexander. With that in mind, I long for the embraces we could share in camp, even the heavy silence that came hand in hand with them.

Though I know it will not take convincing, Alexander, I must say that I love you as well. I regret never having been able to say this to your face, circumstancing being as they are. I know that I cannot put things so eloquently as you, but know that from the very bottoms of my heart, my darling, that my affections are the same. 

I hate to cut my writing short, as our time together has been too short in itself, but My dear boy, I will write to you again soon. 

Perhaps our next correspondence can be in person.   We can only hope.   
 yrs for ever,

J. Laurens

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is really gay   
> the hamilsquad chat im in is even gayer  
> and needless to say john (me) is in deep shit for never truly writing back  
> so i'm here to remedy that
> 
> -krys


End file.
